


Orion's Belt

by Black_Byakko



Series: Orion's Belt [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Adam, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Multi, So Allura's getting everyone's ass in gear, but I'm not good at writing just pure porn, everyone is bi, lemon later on, pre-established Shallura because I'm too lazy to write a back story, so y'all are gonna have to wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Byakko/pseuds/Black_Byakko
Summary: Shiro's back and everyone is thrilled, especially his ex-husband Adam. But Shiro has been avoiding Adam. What is poor Adam to do? It looks like he needs a little Altean help to push things along.





	Orion's Belt

“So, you must be Adam. A pleasure to meet you.” The white-haired woman held out a hand. Adam hesitantly reached out and shook it.

“Nice to meet you too…Miss…?”

“Oh! Please forgive me. I am Princess Allura of Altea, Paladin of Voltron, and Pilot of the Blue Lion.”

“Well that’s…nice.” The woman’s smile fell and her brow wrinkled with concern.

“I’m terribly sorry,” she apologized, “have I offended you? Hunk told me that a ‘shaking hand’ is how your people greet each other in this sector of the planet.”

“Oh no!” Adam quickly reassured her, “No offense taken…Princess. I’m just a little dazed is all.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “I’ve never met an alien before, let alone a Princess.”

Allura chuckled. “When we first met, Shiro had the same sentiments.” Adam frowned, glancing at his ex-husband Takashi, chatting with Commander Holt, and surrounded by scientists and military personnel. His hair was pure white – Adam wondered just how much stress he’d been under for it to do that- he looked exhausted, but…he was alive; that alone brought Adam so much relief.  
But ever since Takashi and the others arrived back on earth, it felt as if he had been avoiding him, never meeting his eyes, and finding an excuse to leave when they were close enough to talk. And despite Adam being the one to break off their relationship, it still hurt. His right hand ghosted over his left, where his wedding band used to be. Allura noticed the gesture and cocked her head curiously.

“Shiro does that a lot too. Is that just an earth gesture or…?”

Adam started. “Uh, no it’s just…um…uh,” Allura began to laugh.

“I only jest Adam. I’m trying to –blast what did Lance call it? Oh right – break the ice? But judging by your reaction,” she paused, “I suspect that might have been…inappropriate. Once again, my apologies.”

Adam shook his head good-naturedly. “Oh, it’s no problem. It’s just a bit of a habit at this point.” Adam paused, that Takashi may have picked up the same ailment. Another thought occurred to him, “And not to be impolite Princess, but how do you know who I am?”

Allura smiled, but Adam noticed her absentmindedly fiddling with her suit. “Well that’s a bit of a long story, but if you have a few moments, I’d be delighted to tell you.”

Adam glanced back at Takashi, who was staring right at him. Their eyes me and Adam quickly looked away, out of embarrassment or shame, he didn’t know and didn’t care to ponder on. Instead, he looked back at the Altean princess, who was giving he a look much too knowing for his liking. Ignoring it, he cleared his throat and answered, “Well, I’d be honored to hear it. I think I know a place where we could talk.” The Princess clapped her hands together, delighted. “Fantastic! Just one moment and we’ll be off.” And before Adam could stop her, the Princess walked over to Takashi, and touched his shoulder, politely interrupting his conversation with Commander Holt. Adam couldn’t hear what she was saying, but Takashi looked uncomfortable, glancing at him. Allura frowned in amused exasperation and said something that made Takashi’s face shift to a small style that made Adam feel sick: Takashi used to only look at him that way. Suddenly Adam wasn’t feeling so welcoming to the alien queen…princess…whatever the heck she was. The alien smiled back at Takashi and patted his arm before turning to walk back to Adam. Takashi and Adam’s eyes met, and Takashi had the decency to look apologetic, even a little ashamed. Adam glared at his ex-husband before feeling a light tap on his shoulder. It was the alien.

“Thank you for waiting. If you’d please, lead the way.”

“Of course.” The sudden coldness of Adam’s voice surprised him, but the alien looked unimpressed. She merely raised an eyebrow. “Of course Princess.” He amended. The alien’s brow was still high, as if that’s not what she had meant, but her tone was perfectly friendly and slightly amused.

Please,” she requested, “call me Allura.”

As she fell into step with a reluctant Adam, he couldn’t help but think to himself:

_Like fuck I will._


End file.
